Charmaine (EP179)
Charmaine (Japanese: アンジュ Anju) is a character of the day who appeared in The Apple Corp. Charmaine runs her own apple orchard on the outskirts of Ecruteak City. At the time, someone had been eating her apples. She thought that Ash's Pikachu was the culprit after she netted him while he was holding an apple. Pikachu insisted that he did not do anything. He was soon proven to be innocent after compared the bite marks in the apples to Pikachu's teeth, which were found to be too small to be his. Charmaine apologized to them and gave them a tour of her apple orchard. She had a series of noisemakers tied from tree to tree so that she would hear it if anyone tried to steal her apples. However, to that point it hadn't helped much, as apples were still stolen. They all soon discovered that a group of were stealing the apples. Charmaine had read in a local newspaper that the wild fruits in the forests were low that year, and soon understood that the Pichu didn't have much to eat. So she happily offered them some more apples. Ash then had the idea of training the Pichu to work for Charmaine in helping to keep Pokémon from eating the apples. Pikachu also taught the Pichu to gather apples so it would be less work for Charmaine. In the end, Charmaine decided to go with Ash's plan and allowed the Pichu to stay in her orchard as assistants, in exchange for apples. Pokémon Befriended who were eating the apples from her orchard. They framed both and into eating the apples even though the Pichu were the ones truly eating them. Then, when tying to get more apples, they set off the noisemakers Charmaine had installed and she, , and gave chase. The group stopped to look at the bite marks on the apple whilst Pikachu gave chase and finally found the culprits. It was then revealed that the Pichu were taking apples for their hungry friends that needed feeding. Suddenly, a spotted them and attacked. The older Pichu attacked with a huge which hit not only Fearow, but also hurt the Pichu themselves. Fearow recovered, however, and went in for another attack. Pikachu stood guard and sent Fearow flying with a . They tried to get Charmaine to forgive them, which she did. But still they couldn't stay and just eat all the apple. Ash came up with and idea, though. A flock of were then about to feed on the apples. Pichu came out of the bushes and shocked the flock, sending them flying off. Ash revealed that his idea was for the Pichu to repay the orchard by protecting it and also helping to harvest the apples. Later, appeared and sucked up all the apples. The Pichu retaliated and zapped Team Rocket, which did not do much damage. Team Rocket easily blew the Pichu away with their vacuum device. The Pichu climbed into tree canopies to regroup before trying again. Now they created a ladder to save Pikachu and restore his electricity. This gave Pikachu enough power to send Team Rocket blasting off. In the end, Charmaine decided to keep the Pichu in her orchard and let them help around. Pichu's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=折笠富美子 Fumiko Orikasa |en=Lisa Ortiz |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |fi=Elise Langenoja |es_eu=Carmen Cervantes |pl=Monika Jarosińska}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Charmaine it:Charmaine (anime)